


Cake Pops

by ShelbyPLavender



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cake, Cake pops, Derek Has Feelings, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pack Meetings, Short One Shot, Stiles Has a Crush, Stiles has a plan, Stiles is Clumsy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 06:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10530597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyPLavender/pseuds/ShelbyPLavender
Summary: Derek was coming over in five minute—And that was a bell.Derek was early.Fuck you, Derek....Stiles has a plan to woo Derek and it works.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!

Stiles may have not thought through his plan.

It was a brilliant plan no doubt about it, but he had made one miscalculation.

He was Stiles, A.K.A. the guy that tripped over flipping air. Scott, bless his soul, was too kind of a werewolf to mention his friend’s clumsiness. But that didn’t mean others weren’t as nice. Liam, the freaking midget, always laughed when he fell. Mason, like Scott, was an innocent human being that elbowed his best friend whenever he snorted at Stiles’s misfortune. Lydia always rolled her eyes, as if Stiles falling was a normal thing in her life (and the sad part was that it kinda was). Corey and Hayden also snickered, which wasn’t earning them house points. And finally, Malia always gave him an awkward smile, before telling him, “You look stupid.”

So yes, Scott and Mason were earning massive house points at the moment, while the others were losing them dramatically. And yes, maybe after one particular incident he had yelled, “One point from Team Supernatural!” in his best Snape impression but that was beside the point.

Basically, he forgot that he was clumsy as fuck.

Which really sucked balls because Derek was coming over any second now to help him prepare for a pack meeting. They rotated snack shifts and it was Stiles’s turn. Tired of bringing the same old popcorn every time, he had thought of the brilliant idea of cake pops. After thinking about it for a while, Stiles decided that it would be the perfect opportunity to woo Derek.

Yes, he had a massive crush on the brooding Sourwolf. Scott, bless him, was painfully aware of it as well. Every time he and Derek interacted, Stiles could see Scott in the corner of his eye watching them intensely, one hand buried in his popcorn (he had to ask Scott that by the way. How the hell did he always have popcorn with him? Did he always carry it around? The thought made Stiles picture Scott throwing bags of buttery popcorn at everyone, yelling “And you get a popcorn!” in that ridiculous hat Abraham Lincoln always wore) while the other was nudging the other pack members.

Stiles was getting off track again.

Derek was coming over in five minute—

And that was a bell.

Derek was early.

Fuck you, Derek.

So what if he thought the werewolf looked hot; it was okay to appreciate good looks in todays society.

“So, I need help grounding the cake,” Stiles said after an intense staring match.

“Okay.”

Derek stood next to him, shoulder to shoulder. Both squished the cake into tiny pieces, letting the bits fall back into the ball. Their hands clashed together several times, each touch sparking nerves. After a while, Stiles couldn’t help himself. He purposely ran a finger over the other’s, slow and purposeful.

“Stiles,” Derek growled.

“Yeah?” Stiles whispered, tongue peeking out from between his lips.

“You’re touching me.”

“I know.”

The two stared at each other some more. Stiles knew that Derek could smell his…lust. But it wasn’t just good sex Stiles was after (although that was at least 3/4 of the reasons), he also wanted a relationship. He wanted to wake up and smell coffee, to walk downstairs and kiss Derek on the shoulder before dragging him upstairs for morning sex. He wanted to have late night dinners, movie marathons, geek discussions. It was his life goal to make Derek watch all Star Wars movies and read all Harry Potter books. Stiles wanted to stand at the altar with Derek and say, “I do”. He wanted all of it.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered, eyes wandering his face. “Can I kiss you?”

Shocked, all he could do was nod.

Both leaned in, eyes locked with the others, before their lips met. At first it was weird, getting used to someone else’s mouth. But after a while, it was nice, sweet. Until teeth clashed and suddenly the kiss was dirty. Hands grabbed at his butt, lifting him onto the counter. Stiles whimpers against Derek’s lips, a high wanting keen. He makes a fist around Derek’s shirt, pulling him even closer. The make out session distracts them from noticing Stiles slowly leaning backwards. The sharp crash wakes them both up.

The bowl full of mushed cake was now glass shards littered on the kitchen tile. Unable to keep quiet, Stiles lets out a chuckle before laughing maniacally.

“Of course I broke a bowl during a make out session!” Stiles exclaims, arms pulling Derek back in.

Derek breaks from the kiss. “You’re gorgeous.”

Stiles suddenly feels raw. Derek was way better than Scott.

“A million points to Team Sourwolf,” Stiles mutters in his Snape impression against Derek’s lips.

To his surprise, Derek chuckles.

“You have read the books!” Stiles exclaims, grin blinding Derek.

“Only because you mentioned them,” Derek replies, tone soft.

Unable to think of a response, Stiles leans in to kiss him once more. It wasn’t like the others though. The kiss was chaste and soft, with the promise of something more.

Stiles couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, I have more one shots Teen Wolf related. Most are crossovers, but go check them out if you're interested. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
